Corruption
by W0ND3R
Summary: Kendall, James, and Carlos smoke pot while Logan stays behind to do homework. That is, until Logan's curiosity gets the best of him. Rated M for mild Kogan smut, suggestive dialogue, and mention of marijuana. ONE SHOT.


Title: **Corruption**

Summary: **Kendall, James, and Carlos smoke pot while Logan stays behind to do homework. That is, until Logan's curiosity gets the best of him. Rated M for mild Kogan smut, suggestive dial****ogue, and mention of marijuana. ONE SHOT.**

****Pairing: Mild **Kogan**.

/ A. N \

This is just a one shot I concocted, not even sure why . . . I was just wondering if maybe the four boys had ever smoked before, so I decided to write a fic aout it. I haven't done a Kogan anything yet, so I made it so they had some alone time in this :) maybe more Kogan to come, if you guys like this one?

Enjoy! And please, review?

* * *

><p>"Okay now when I light it from here . . . you are going to breathe the smoke it from here . . . Yeah, just like that. Perfect. All right, I'm going to go ahead and light it now."<p>

Kendall presses his thumb against the lighting part of the sparkling blue Bic lighter — at once it was James', but he left it in Kendall's house a few days prior, and the blonde had no intention of returning it — a small fire erupting from the top. He puts it against the green cannabis, watching as it burns, blue-ish flames surrounding the herb. He pulls his eyes away from the fire to look at Logan, smirking as he watches his friend's mouth make a small 'O' against the end of the bowl, sucking in the cloud-white smoke.

He hadn't expected to be lighting a bowl for Logan, but here he was, doing just that.

When Kendall went out and bought the cannabis, he thought he would be smoking it with Carlos for the raven haired boy's seventeenth birthday. Now, they had been smoking pot in Kendall's house nearly every day for the past two plus years, but they smoked a completely different kind of marijuana on birthdays. This kind of herb cost double for the same amount of the lower-grade Kush, but for a very good reason.

All you need is two small hits — only one long hit if you can take your throat feeling like it's completely on fire — and you would be completely fucked up out of your mind. High off of the special stuff, you feel like you could do _anything_. Every good emotion was heightened, and you just wanted to feel the same forever and ever. The high you get from smoking it even lasts a good hour longer than the regular stuff.

Kendall had first bought it on Carlos' fifteenth birthday just to try it out, and once they realized the God-like power of the White Widow, they decided to make it an annual thing.

James didn't start smoking pot until a year or so after Carlos and Kendall had fallen in love with the stuff. He was sixteen years, two months, eleven days, seventeen hours and twenty six minutes old when he took his very first hit of marijuana.

"If you feel the need to cough, then cough. You get higher if you do that." Carlos told him, patting his back for reassurance.

"Okay . . . one more question? Can I die from this? I really —"

"No, you cannot die from this. Jesus Christ, James, do it already! I haven't smoked in a good month, I miss my baby!" He blows a kiss to his red bowl in a playful manner, making James roll his eyes.

He takes the lighter and lights the weed, breathing in the smoke until the urge to cough kicked in. He coughs over and over, Carlos patting his back once more, even though he knew it wasn't helping much. James blinked a couple of times and coughed just little more, eyes watering and probably red. He felt funny, throat tingling and burning. And as much as he hated the weird burning feeling, he took another hit. Then another, and another, and another, until he couldn't even finish a simple sentence without breaking into this odd and slightly irritating laughter.

It reminded Kendall and Carlos of some weird hyena cow hybrid.

It was ninth grade, half a year after James took his first hit of marijuana that they then became sort of a hidden unintentional stoner group.

They would run up to Kendall's room as soon as they were home from school — where the blonde stashed his rather impressive drugs and nice assortment of bongs, bowls and even a few one hitters — to smoke the pot.

"We should probably do our homework after this," James says, Kendall sighing in agreement.

Carlos doesn't pay any attention, waiting until Kendall was done making his after school snack to take him upstairs to Kendall's room. "Hurry up, Kendall! How long does it take to make a sandwich?" Carlos whined.

"Chill, Carli. I'm done anyways," Kendall has only a second to grab his sandwich before Carlos grabs his arm and starts to drag him up the staircase.

"James, you comin'?" Kendall asks when he notices the taller boy lagging, still in the kitchen.

"Eh, not today. I have a ton of homework I should really get started on. Plus, I want to be totally sober for my date with Camille,"

Carlos makes a gagging sound to which James shoots him the bird, making Kendall laugh at his friends. Once they make it upstairs and into the room, it's silent as they go around, preparing to smoke.

"I freaking LOVE you man!" Carlos says, grabbing the now-packed bowl from the blonde.

"You better!" The taller boy grins, watching in satisfaction as Carlos sucks in the burning smoke greedily, very literally moaning from the taste of it.

"Mm, you like that?" Kendall teased, only half-kidding.

Either way, Carlos bits his lip and nods, winking back playfully. But now, Kendall wasn't playing. He grins and takes the bowl from Carlos, pulling smoke from within and into his lungs. He gives Carlos a wink as he presses his lips against his friend's, pushing the smoke from his lungs into Carlos' mouth. He takes it happily, breathing it out of his nose so he doesn't have to ruin the kiss. Yes, the shotgun had now taken its toll and was heading down make out lane; Carlos swallowing Kendall's moans as he realized Kendall was enjoying this a _lot_. Not that he wasn't feeling the horribly tight feeling in his jeans as well, of course.

Kendall pulls away, hands grabbing at the baggie full of the herb. "How about we do another bowl or two? Before we go back downstairs?" Kendall suggests, waving around the bag for emphasis. Carlos grins again, nodding gratefully.

They weren't bad people. They thought, if anything, they were doing their community a favor by sitting at home and smoking weed. It was better than them running around town, making a mess of the already run-down city. They were preventing themselves from doing or creating any tomfoolery. They were helping! Kendall was so very glad his Dad was a lawyer, always having enough money for whatever Kendall needed.

Of course, some lying and fabricating had to be done to ensure Mr. Knight didn't know exactly what Kendall was asking fifty dollars to buy, but it had been working for a good three years and he didn't plan on stopping now.

He was at a party when he and Carlos first smoked — actually, that's how he met the golden colored boy —, and he fell head over heels for the cannabis. That was the first time and only time he's ever stolen pot. He didn't really like the host and owner of the pot, Jett Stetson. So when Jett had gone out of the designated smoking room, he and Carlos took the big bag of mouthwatering greens and hid it away in Kendall's pocket, sure to go hide it in his car before Jett could even accuse him.

Later that night, Carlos and Kendall smoked in the back seat of his car, and that's how that best friendship began. Some people might even say the two are addicted to the stuff.

"Actually," Carlos would start out by saying. "You can't get addicted to marijuana. So HA!"

Carlos had loved smoking maybe even a little more than Kendall had, mostly because it changed him from the hyper and obnoxious kid he usually was to a chilled out lover boy that not even his prescribed Adderall could do.

No parents, not a one, had even the slightest hint of the three boy's hidden spots, they hid them _that_ well. Kendall had the attic, James had his closet — that was so filled no one bothered to go near there —, and Carlos had a loose floor board.

Kendall was the main supplier, having a seemingly endless supply of wonder. You could say Kendall was even the neighborhood drug dealer, his charm and wit getting him a sale with nearly everyone. Once, Kendall made a profit of five hundred dollars in a matter of days. He bought himself and his two friends matching bowls with that, as a friendship present. It seemed that everyone they did revolved around weed and it's natural magic.

They had a fourth best friend, the smart and shockingly innocent Logan. Now Logan was a special boy. He has never had a girlfriend, never kissed a girl, never drank, never smoked anything, popped pills, snorted . . . nothing.

He hadn't done anything in his life except go to Church, pray, and study. His parents were those really judgmental Christian people that everyone hated and tried to avoid at parties.

So, because of that, Logan grew up knowing nothing other than God and books. Not even good books. Books about learning. What five year old wants to read about human anatomy?

He had the privilege to meet Kendall in seventh grade, a year before he had even smoked. They had become instant friends. He met James and Carlos not too much longer, and the rest was history. They did everything together — except smoke. That was simply something they didn't do with Logan. They never even mentioned anything about the drug toward their smart friend, afraid of what he would say. They hadn't planned on EVER telling him, really, but James kind of ruined that plan.

The three boys were sitting around Kendall's television when the tall brunet ran into the room dancing and singing in his best voice, "I got the ku-ush! I got the ku-ush! Roll me a fat one, Kendy! I'm ready to get fuuucked uuup!"

He didn't even realize Logan was in the room until Carlos punched him in the gut, his signal for him to be quiet. "Oh. Uh, hey there, Logan!" He tries to stuff the small baggie back in his pocket, but Logan's eyes are already wide with knowledge.

"What is that?" He asks.

"What is what?" James replies in the same questioning tone.

"What did you just pull out of your pocket only to stick it back in when you saw me?"

"I don't know. What is it?"

Logan's eyes droop, annoyed at his friend's awful game. "I know its weed. Why do you have weed?"

He looks around at Carlos and Kendall, but the two refuse to look up from the ground. "Okay, fine. Don't answer me. I know why you have it any ways, I'm not dumb. I'm going to go home now, though. Mom would kill me if I came home smelling like pot." He gets up from his seat, waves goodbye to his friends, and leaves without another word.

They smoke the herb quickly, and then call Logan to make sure he wasn't mad.

"Mad? No? Why would I be mad? I don't care that you smoke, just make sure I don't smell like anything but cologne when I leave your house." That became the sole reason they started smoking in Kendall's attic, instead of his room.

The three went up into the room and got high while Logan stayed downstairs, preparing the homework and waiting for his friends. He really didn't have a problem with it, not at all. He even started to get curious when they came down, happy and high. He wondered what it was like.

And every day he saw his friends, he just got more and more curious.

One late night he lay in bed, his body suddenly craving smoke. He wasn't sure what it was really like to smoke, he just knew he wanted to try . . . and badly. He didn't dare ask Kendall or Carlos or James about what a high felt like, because while he wanted to try it, he was still afraid. Afraid that if he suddenly backed out of it, his friends wouldn't be his friends anymore. He knew that was dumb and foolish for him to even think something as crazy as that, but he couldn't get it out of his mind. So he just tried to forget about it, successfully forcing it from his mind. It always went away, for a while, but somehow it managed to always find a way back.

One day, he finally had had enough of the weird cravings for the unknown.

"Kendall Knight!" Logan yelled, throwing his backpack on his blonde friend's bed.

"Logan Mitchell!" Kendall yelled back, grin on his face.

"I want to smoke pot."

He is so demanding and abrupt that at first Kendall didn't react. He just sort of stared at the smart boy, then whispering, "Seriously?"

Logan nodded, eyebrow raised with seriousness.

"Do you want to wait for 'Litos and Jamie? Or I guess can we can head up to the attic now and—"

"Now, please." Logan's eyes are dark, pupils larger with anticipation.

Kendall shrugs, motioning for the brunet to follow him as he walked out of his bedroom, pulling down the staircase-like ladder to the attic. Logan had never once been to the attic, afraid of staining his clothes with the sinful smoke. He pulls off his jacket and throws it on the living room couch before beginning his climb up the creaking ladder, sighing when he sees a normal attic rather than some weird trippy room with posters of naked women like he had been imagining.

"Welcome to my lair!" Kendall jokes, throwing his arms up into the air, making a devilish laugh erupt from his vocal cords.

"How much time do we have until Carlos and James get here?" Logan asks.

"Depends, what time is it now?" Kendall asks back, grabbing his newly refilled baggie and favorite bowl, sitting on a red rug that was laid out on the dirty wood floor.

Logan checks the time on his phone. "Two fifteen,"

"They had lacrosse tryouts today, so we have at least an hour, maybe an hour and a half. Come on over here, I have it ready." Kendall pats the floor beside him, Logan slowly making his way over.

He was scared; he wouldn't even correct you if you said he looked terrified even.

In his head he imagines his Mom barging into Kendall's home and upstairs to the attic, finding her usually angelic boy smoking. Then he imagined her beating him in the head over and over with a Bible while praying for God to help him and get rid of the demons harvesting his innocence.

Now that I have completely brought you up to speed, let's continue the story from where you first began reading. . .

"Okay now when I light it from here . . ." Kendall points to the part where the marijuana was packed into, "you are going to breathe the smoke in from here . . ." Now he points to the smaller hole on the opposite side. "Yeah, just like that. Perfect. All right, I'm going to go ahead and light it now." He lights it, and Logan sucks in.

It burns his throat worse than he had thought it would, making him pull away to cough and take a sip of his water bottle.

"Are you okay? Keep coughing. I should have warned you about the burning throat thing, sorry. You want to take another hit?" Kendall asks Logan, patting his back tenderly.

"Yeah, I want another hit." He takes it from Kendall and lights it himself, sucking in the smoke until his lungs were screaming.

He lets out a ball of beautiful white smoke, and even after two hits he is feeling a little odd. Nonetheless he takes another hit and another, Kendall watching him with fascinated eyes. He never thought Logan would be smoking, not in a million, trillion years. And yet, here they were. Logan takes one last hit before handing it back to Kendall and grinning, resembling so much like the Cheshire cat. His eyes are red, like he poured salt into them.

"You okay, buddy?" Kendall laughs, knowing damn well Logan was fine.

"Oh yeah! Wow. Oh, _wow_. This is pretty awesome." He looks around before settling back on Kendall, smiling.

"What?" Kendall asks, extremely amused by his friend.

"Nothing. You just look really cute right now." Even high, Logan regrets saying that.

He had liked the blonde for a while, saying nothing about his feelings for good reasons. One, it was a sin, and two, Kendall was straight.

"So do you."

"Ah, uh, what?" Logan's reddened eyes bug out of his head.

"I said," Kendall whispers, crawling on top of Logan. "You're cute."

Logan doesn't know what to do now. Not only was he socially awkward when it came to flirting and romance, but he was socially awkward AND high. His tongue thickens with anxiety; he doesn't say anything, not moving even an inch.

"Can I kiss you?" Kendall asks, pressing his nose against Logan's.

"I . . . I haven't kissed anyone before . . ."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you." That is the last sentence spoken between the two before Kendall presses his lips against the brunet's, finding them to be soft and supple.

Logan kisses back, slowly and unsure, and Kendall let's himself go slow for a good five minutes. Once Logan starts to pull away, Kendall pulls him back. "Oh no, you can't get me worked up like that and then just stop." He presses his crotch against Logan's stomach, showing him just how worked up he really was.

Logan licks his lips, his own erection aching even more against his jeans. He wasn't like this. He had never even been this hard before; never had a reason to be.

"Touch it, Logie. Please?" Kendall's eyes bore into his, and Logan is palming Kendall's dick before he can even register what was happening.

He lets Kendall nip at his earlobe, moaning when Kendall bites a little harder. He doesn't even stop the blonde when he discards his shirt, kissing his chest and sucking on his suddenly sensitive nipples.

"Oooh, Kendall~" He moans, pressing hard against Kendall's erection.

"Fuck, Logan . . ."

He watches as his friend undoes his jeans, winking at Logan when he sees his smart friend staring at his bare, erect cock. Logan subconsciously licks his lips again, right hand wrapping tight around his friend's dick. Kendall squeals in surprise, not quite guessing that Logan was going to be so confident. He strokes it hard, squeezing his head whenever he gets to it.

"Keep doing that, mm . . ." Kendall thrusts his hips to meet Logan's rhythm, gasping every time Logan goes a little faster.

Logan doesn't know why he's doing what he's doing, but he is beyond caring. He will punish himself when he gets home. But now, he was giving his friend a hand job, not a single fuck around to give.

"I'm gonna come . . . seriously Logie, fuuuuu —" Kendall comes, gasping and panting while Logan milks him through it.

He lets go of the softened dick, smiling evilly as he looks at the mess Kendall's made — and it was all because of him. He doesn't know why, but that thought makes him smile even more.

"You're welcome." Logan says, even though Kendall hasn't said thank you.

"Don't get cocky on me, Mitchell." Kendall says sternly, but the goofy smile painted on his face makes it less threatening. "Are you still stoned?" Kendall asks his friend, who is now staring at Kendall in an unreadable way.

"I think so. It's not as crazy as it was, but yeah." He shrugs his shoulders, silently praying for God's forgiveness, pleading insanity.

"Logan? Hey, Logan? Are you okay?" He looks up to see Kendall's face in front of his. Close enough to feel his friend's warm breath on his lips. "Oh, Logie, don't cry . . ."

He was crying?

He hears himself hiccup, sobs coming out of nowhere, attacking him with full force. Kendall wraps his arms around him, pulling him tight, letting him cry on his shoulder.

"Sorry — sorry, sorry, sorry," Logan murmurs over and over into Kendall's warm neck.

He doesn't really know who he is saying sorry too, but he listens as Kendall responds. "Sorry? For what? Logan, _I'm_ sorry. I guess I pressured you into this. Please don't hate me!"

Logan pulls away. "Your fault? _I_ asked _you_ to let me smoke._ I_ gave _you_ a hand job, remember?" He goes back in to Kendall's open arms.

"I'm just sorry because I like you."

"I like you too, Logan. A lot."

"God is going to hate me."

He can feel Kendall suddenly go rigid around him. "God loves everyone. He won't hate you for liking a boy."

"How do you know?"

"Because God is God. He created love, why put rules on it?" Logan marinates in Kendall's wise words. "So don't cry, okay?"

"Okay." He releases the brunet, and they go back to sitting regularly. Logan is fairly sober now, and he can't help but miss the feeling of a wonderfully clouded head.

"I had fun, you know." Logan mumbles.

"Mm, so did I."

Logan looks down, expecting to see Kendall still half-naked, but he has his boxers on again. "I would like to, uh, maybe do it again sometime?"

Kendall grins, nodding quickly. "Yes! We don't have to smoke or anything, we can go on a date and —"

"Can we smoke next time?"

Kendall lets out a laugh so loud it echoes in the wooden room. "Of course we can."

"Okay, Kendy." They stare at each other a moment, Logan's heart feeling funny while his stomach fills with butterflies.

"One more thing," He says.

"Hmm?"

"Can you kiss me again?"

Kendall smiles, already leaning toward him. "Thought you'd never ask."

"Kendall! Logan! James and I are here! Where are you guys?"


End file.
